Dear Glee Club
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: Set a decade after they all left to pursue their dreams, Rachel Berry is writing to see how her former closest friends are getting along after Glee. A story that shows how I think everyone's lives will have panned out after McKinley.
1. Dear Finn

**Summary: **Ten years on from the year she left McKinley for NYADA and Rachel Berry is writing letters to all of her fellow Glee clubbers. This story shows how I think everyone's life will have panned out over the past decade...  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>You'll have to wait and find out ;)  
><strong><br>A/N: **I wanted to do this sort of story after reading a fic about life after Glee. So I hope you guys enjoy it and that you don't disagree too much with the life I've given each character:) Okay, so here goes! Up first is Finn!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Finn...<br>_

_I know it's been a while since we spoke, a whole seven years to be exact, but I hope you and your family are doing well. How're Burt and Carole? I've written to Kurt in London to see how he's getting along, so I should be a getting a reply any day now..._

_Writing this is a lot more difficult than I ever imagined it would be. I remember how it used to be so easy to talk to you, back when we were together. I guess it just proves exactly how long ago that was._  
><em>I know we didn't exactly end things on good terms, but I want you to know there wasn't a day that I didn't think about you after I left to go to NYADA. I don't regret leaving, but I do regret leaving in the fashion I did. In true Rachel Berry style I didn't contact you after I'd left, naturally I was too stubborn. And you didn't contact me either, I guess you were too busy getting on with your own life...<em>

_I heard from Kurt that you got married a couple of years ago? Congratulations. And that she's expecting a little boy? That's great. I'm really happy for you Finn, I'm so glad that your life has turned out well. I hope your wife and future children bring you the most happiness anything could ever bring you. You totally deserve it. I myself just got engaged recently, and I would really love it if you could come to the wedding. I understand if it's a stretch for you to get from Lima to New York, but I'm inviting the whole of the Glee club - so not only will it be my wedding day but also a reunion with my closest friends from high school!_  
><em><br>You once told me you weren't good enough to do anything brilliant with your life, and now you've totally proved yourself wrong. Because let me tell you there is nothing greater in this world than raising the next generation and raising them well. Please don't ever doubt yourself, Finn. You are one of the bravest and honest men I have ever met. I have every confidence you'll be a great father and I'm sure you're a fantastic husband, your wife must be a wonderful and extremely lucky woman._

_Whenever I hear "Don't Stop Believin'" I know I'll think of you!_  
><em>Thank you for being such a huge part of, and having such a profound effect on, my life.<em>  
><em>You'll be forever in my heart and often in my thoughts.<em>

_Yours with the utmost sincerity,_

_Rachel Berry x_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know some of you guys who read my stuff will probably have expected this to be a Faberry fic, as mine always are. But I set out for this to be canon, sorry guys! And for those of you who ship Finchel, let's face it - Finn was always going to stay and Lima and Rachel was always going to go to New York. But I made sure that both of them were happy, which I hope you're pleased about!

**Thanks for reading :) **

and don't forget to review! :P


	2. Dear Kurt

**A/N: **So I'm glad you guys are on board with the cannon idea:) I've never done this kind of a fic before, so it's all rather exciting! Next up is Rachel's letter to Kurt, so I hope you guys enjoy it

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Kurt...<em>

_Oh, my goodness! It seems like I haven't seen you in forever! Which I suppose almost a full five years is slightly like forever... How's London? And Blaine? I hope neither of you have ran off with a handsome Londoner! I'm missing my NYADA buddy so much, how much is it gonna take for you to come back to NY?_

_I know I told you when you were first asked, but I am so hapy for you for doing well! I bet the West End are proud to have you. I'll be sure to fly over and see you perform soon, just whenever I have the money._  
><em>Things got pretty hectic here in New York after you left, including the fact that I am due to be married next year. I would have told you over the phone, but due to the timezone difference I didn't want to wake you up. So I decided a letter would be more appropriate! I've enclosed the invitation for both you and Blaine as well, and am inviting the whole of the Glee Club!<em>

_I've been doing a lot of reminiscing lately, mostly about high school. And it's made me realise some things...  
>Now I know that, until Blaine came along, high school wasn't exactly the best time for you. And I know you might not necessarily want to here this from somebody who had it relatively easy compared to what you went through, but I am incredibly proud of you. I have absolutely nothing but respect for you, total admiration for the way you handled everything back then, the way you came out of it and the way you've turned out now. And I promise that, in interviews in years to come, if they ask me for the person who inspired me the most to be myself - I'll always say you.<em>

_Thank you so much for years of friendship that I will never forget.  
>I wish you the best of luck in all your future endeavours.<br>I really do hope you can come to the wedding._

_Forever your Number 1 fan and greatest admirer,_  
><em><br>Rachel Berry x_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I hope you guys liked the idea of Kurt going off to London to be on the West End, and Blaine going with him! I know many of you disagree with the Klaine ship, but I honestly believe that they have what it takes to go the distance - even if they're not _everyone's_ idea of perfect

**Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Dear Mercedes

**A/N: **Wow, I'm updating this fic pretty quickly! I think it's probably something to do with the fact I'm off for Christmas and have virtually nothing to do :') Next up is Mercedes, as you've probably already guessed because of the name of this chapter!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mercedes...<em>

_Oh my God! How long has it been since we last spoke? I can't believe we promised to keep in touch after McKinley and then just didn't... Ah well, I guess that's life for ya._

_I'm writing because recently something big has happened to me: I got engaged! And it made me realise just how long it's been since I was a high school teenager who thought she knew it all, so I've decided to invite the whole of Glee to the wedding. I did post an invitation along with this letter, so if you haven't got it just write me back and I'll send you another._

_Another reason I'm writing is because I know we didn't necessarily get along the whole time we were at McKinley, but I must say I'm proud that we left that place close friends. And I have to admit, whenever I'm speaking to somebody and the name of one of your albums or just you yourself is mentioned, I do hasten to tell them that you were one of my best friends during high school. A bit of lie, I know. But it's not as if they're ever going to find out! _

_I was lucky enough to have some time off from rehearsal to catch the showing of your live concert in LA the other night, and I swear your voice just gets stronger and strong each year Mercedes! You were absolutely fabulous, you owned that stage. I was also happy to hear that you and Sam are living together. I don't exactly know how that happened, considering you were still split up when we left McKinley, but I want to know the full story if you're at the wedding! It must be so exhausting for Sam to have a girlfriend who's so famous, but he must be so proud at the same time._

_The last thing I wanted to say was, that we never did end the competition of who is the most diva out of the two of us. But I must say, after listening to all of your albums and watching interviews and everything you could possible imagine (like some crazy obsessed fan of yours), it's clear that it's always going to be you who is the biggest diva Mercedes. I think I always knew that, I was just loved winning so much that I was too stubborn to say!_

_Thank you so much for being a part of my teenage years, I will never forget it  
>I promise to one day come and see you in concert properly, instead of just watching it on TV<br>Congratulations on succeeding in everything you've always dreamed of being_

_Your fellow diva,_

_Rachel Berry x_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Once again, I know many of you aren't so keen on Samcedes, but I really love them together and I think they have the passion and commitment it takes to make a relationship work! I hope you liked what I've done with Mercedes future, I did think about giving her her own chat show - but then I realised that becoming Beyonce #2 was the only thing that suited her!

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Dear Santana

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews you guys, it really means a lot:) A couple of you keep asking who Rachel is engaged to, and my answer to that is: You have to read til the end to find out ;) Up next is Santana Lopez...

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santana...<em>

_So I've heard down the grapevine that you're doing extremely well for yourself! In fact, I've heard that you're one of the best Doctors in all of Chicago. Congratulations! I had no idea that when you left McKinley you planned to go to med school, so to hear you're doing so amazingly is fantastic. It really is.  
>I also heard that you and Brittany were in New York a few years ago getting married? I always knew you gusy would end up getting married and living somewhere fancy, I just knew it. You're perfect for each other. Yet another thing I've heard (I'm hearing so much these days, so please correct me if it is false information) is that Britt is pregnant with your first child? That's brilliant, I'm so happy for the two of you. You both deserve a happy ending!<em>

_This actually leads me onto something else I wanted to tell you about. If you've already read it already, you'll know by now that I am getting married next year. I would really love it if you and your wife would join my husband and I on our special day. I've invited the rest of the Glee Club as well, because I figured it would make it even more special if there was a Glee Club reunion as well as a marriage in the same day. I understand if you're busy, or you can't travel because Brittany is too heavily pregnant etc, but I would really love it if you could come!_

_I know we got off to a rough start at the beginning of high school, and if you're anything like the Santana Lopez I knew at the __McKinley, you're probably sat reading this thinking 'Why the hell is this girl writing me a letter?' but the truth is that I miss you all. Even if you don't miss me. That's why you're all invited to the wedding, and it's why you're always welcome at my apartment in New York. I miss being able to burst out into song and not be judged by the people around me. But I guess that's all just a part of growing up._  
><em>The other day Valeria came on the radio and I was immediately reminded of you and Brittany singing and dancing along, and I was smiling the whole way through it. And if you're anything like the Santana Lopez I knew at the <em>end_ of Mckinley, I know that, even if you can't come to the wedding, you can find it in your heart to reply to this letter._

_You truly are talented, Santana  
>Both academically and musically.<br>I wish you the biggest happy ending to your life that I could ever wish anyone,  
>You totally deserve it.<em>

_Your former fellow performer,_

_Rachel Berry x_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you guys liked what I did with Santana's future! I figured doctor!Santana was the best way to go with her, as I think the profession suited her greatly. And I am a HUGE Brittana fan so it seemed only right to keep them together forever;)

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Dear Brittany

**A/N: **So you guys have been great with the reviews! Most of you like what I'm doing with the Gleek's futures, which is really encouraging:) Up next is Brittany, so I hope you guys enjoyed this!

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Brittany...<em>

_First off I just want to say congratulations on your marriage to Santana, you guys really proved that high school romances can go the distance! And secondly, an even bigger congratulations on your first pregnancy! If the child looks anything like you or San, it's going to be absolutely gorgeous. I'm so happy for you both, you're both so special and unique. I think it's great that you managed to power through all the difficulties that came with your relationship during high school, and I wish you both a lifetime of happiness._

_You've always been special Brittany. And I say that in the least patronising way possible. Your ability to see the good in everything, even when something appears to have no good about it at all, has been something I've always admired in you. How happy you always got about the littlest things, your selflessness and your belief in total fairness. If you can raise your child with just as good morals as these, they'll be a wonderful human being._

_Thirdly, I heard that you've been very successful in becoming a I would just like to say that it would really mean a lot for me if you and Santana could attend my wedding! I understand if you're too heavily pregnant, or if you have to look after the baby because it's already been born, but I thought a Glee Club reunion was definitely in order. I miss you all a hell of a lot!_

_Thank you for teaching me to be a more selfless and fairer-minded person,  
>Congratulations again on becoming a mother,<br>I wish only the best for you and your family,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_Rachel Berry x_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry I took so long to upload this one guys! But you know Christmas and stuff... Anyway, I hope you liked it!

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
